Veeva Dash
'Veeva Dash was once ' a main Minecraft helper in Stampy's Lovely World. Her first appaerance was on an episode called I See You. She was invited to play a mini-game in that episode to fill in for Sqaishey, who was absent that episode, and tied with Choo Choo at first place. In episode Friends and Foes, she was invited to play with Stampy, but she didn´t appaered until Stampy saw her running passed the construction of the new vet. He followed Veeva Dash to Hit the Target´s castle, where Stampy discovered, Veeva was working with Hit the Target. Appearance Her skin is mostly red, yellow, and grey that is similar to Hit the Target's colors, and her face is similar to that of Chloe's. Tweets When Stampy is gone, Veeva explores his Lovely World and posts pictures of it on her Twitter (@VeevaDash). Some of the notable pictures were a picture of the front of Stampy's house from its roof, and a picture with her and a friend riding the Big Banana roller-coaster in the Funland. I See You Veeva Dash appeared by the doghouse, and Stampy decided that she could play the mini-game that would decide the Employee of the Month for the iC Optician building. After that she appears in almost every episode. Trivia ** On her Twitter, sThere are many reasons why fans don't like Veeva Dash and think that she is associated with HitTheTarget. Below are a few of said reasons.he said she got into the Lovely World because her boyfriend invited her. Upon being asked who her boyfriend was, she said she wouldn't reveal who it was because "a lot of people don't like him". This leads us to think it could be L for Lee or HitTheTarget. ** Numerous comments on Stampy's videos include a time link, with a sentence saying something along the lines of "look what Veeva's holding!" She's been spotted holding a wither skull, poison potions, and more suspicious items. ** In the episode "Chicken Trail", Veeva gives Stampy a potato as a gift. When Stampy says he doesn't want the potato, and the cake instead, Veeva throws the potato onto the cake. Stampy then says the cake tastes like potatoes, and walks away from the scene to the Love Garden. But while the potato is on the cake, if you look closely, the potato is actually a poisoned potato, leading fans to think Veeva tried to poison Stampy. ** She was first encountered near the doghouse, leading fans to believe she was trying to steal his dogs, working under the command of HitTheTarget. ** Her Minecraft skin's colours are similar to that of HitTheTarget, and fans think that is because she is wearing some sort of "HitTheTarget" uniform. ** The fact that she has appeared in almost every episode since her appearance leads fans to believe she will be a replacement for Leebear, putting even more hate on her. ** One of her tweets said that she "built a tunnel that took forever". Of course, the prejudiced fans immediately made the connection to the tunnel that went from the doghouse to HitTheTarget's lair. ** In Friends and Foes it was officially revealed that Veeva Dash is working for HitTheTarget, and spawned a Wither to kill Stampy. Category:Helpers Category:Minecraft Helpers Category:Minecrafters Category:Stampy's Friends